Makeup is conventionally applied onto eyelashes or eyebrows using an applicator member constituted by a brush or a comb. Further, makeup may be applied by turning such an applicator member about its axis.
Devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,922,934 and 5,937,871 that transform an action exerted on a pushbutton provided on a side of an applicator into a turning movement of the applicator member.
The amplitude of the turning movement of the applicator member in the applicator described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,871 is proportional to a depression stroke of the pushbutton.
An applicator is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,514 that includes a knurled wheel that may be accessed through an opening provided on a side of a handle of the applicator. The knurled wheel enables the applicator member to be turned about its axis.